


Barry Bothers Everyone in the Lunch Line

by Sparkly_Chaotic_Neutral_Aesthetic



Series: Barry Allen is the Campus Chemistry Cryptid [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Science, I know very little about science and im gonna be lax with research so, Not Beta Read, OOC Leonard Snart, POV Leonard Snart, Self-Indulgent, sorry - Freeform, the author should probably be seeking human contact via people she can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Chaotic_Neutral_Aesthetic/pseuds/Sparkly_Chaotic_Neutral_Aesthetic
Summary: what it says on the tin. barry being a generally disastrous being of chaos.
Relationships: Mick Rory & Leonard Snart
Series: Barry Allen is the Campus Chemistry Cryptid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910983
Kudos: 9





	Barry Bothers Everyone in the Lunch Line

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to college on account of the fact that I am below college age. 
> 
> this series is self-indulgent and as a result, not beta read. it will most likely be updated when the fancy strikes, if ever.
> 
> if u are my usual beta EvenMadderHatter hi!!! I hope you're doing well!!
> 
> with that out of the way—
> 
> *bolis fic as a form of sanitization* *gives it to u on a plate*
> 
> Enjoy!~

There's a disturbance somewhere in the back of the line.

Expletives are being shouted and people are shuffling, Len was just going to turn around to see what the  _ fuck  _ it was all about because he did. Not. NEED THIS. Especially not after being subjected to an exam on Elizabethan era buildings on the same day that he had a project due in art, it just really wasn’t necessary. 

as he turns his head he gets  _ barreled into _ , stumbling into Mick who only now starts paying attention to the commotion.

A slew of apologies and meaningless niceties are thrown behind a twink in a… a lab coat?   
A lab coat. 

With safety goggles nestled into a pile of windswept brown hair, and a campus T-shirt. Meaning this kid is likely broke and in the sciences. 

“Quit cutting the line fucker.” Mick growled out.

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! I GOTTA GO FAST MY EXPERIMENT IS GOING TO CATCH FIRE!”

Comes the response, tossed behind the Disaster Human Being as he snatches a sandwich from the selection area and sprints towards the checkout line which he also shamelessly circumvents.

Most have stopped paying attention at this point, it’s college that’s not the weirdest thing that’s happened. 

But Len is intrigued, so he watches him a little longer as he pulls out what looks to be a wallet, places it down on the checkout counter,  _ and runs away _ .

What the fuck.

He then proceeds to fill his water bottle with the scalding darkness that is commonly referred to as coffee, which is all well and good who doesn’t need coffee.   
But then, he fumbles the cap on his water bottle, and instead of calmly trying again he—

Leaves the cap.

Picks the bottle up by the rim.

And  _ swings it around as he sprints out the door _ .

_ What. The.  _ **_Fuck._ **

He just paid for one of the shitty two-dollar campus sandwiches with his entire wallet, and windmill swung a bottle full of liquid that could give third-degree burns, as he made a mad dash for his… burning experiment?

Goddamn Len is too old for this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> if u read all the way down, Brilliant! if u didn't, Same!
> 
> and also
> 
> Snatches a Sandwich from the Selection area and Sprints towards the checkout line which he also Shamlessley CIrcumvents.
> 
> this bit of alliteration was entirely coincidental and I hate it and there will probably be more.
> 
> have a good day, stay safe, wear a mask, draw a poor picture of an animal u like with a sign that says 'ILY!!' it makes me feel better.


End file.
